<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owwie Juice by ThisRoseHasAnotherName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967106">Owwie Juice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisRoseHasAnotherName/pseuds/ThisRoseHasAnotherName'>ThisRoseHasAnotherName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint Barton Acting Like A Dad, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dad Clint Barton, Explosion, Explosions, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has A Concussion, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Subways, Swearing, Tony Says The Fuck Word, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underground Explosions, Vomit, also an unnamed octopus, concussion, the fuck word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisRoseHasAnotherName/pseuds/ThisRoseHasAnotherName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, Mista Stark,” Peter says, looking dazed to the fucking moon and back.<br/>	Just as he’s about to ask “What the hell, Pete?” he falls to his knees in Tony’s doorway. Tony just barely managed to catch him under the armpits and slow his fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton and Tony Stark, Helen Cho &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owwie Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! This work contains vomit, so fair warning. </p>
<p>As always - let me know what you think and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Mista Stark,” Peter says, looking dazed to the fucking moon and back.</p>
<p>	Just as he’s about to ask “What the hell, Pete?” he falls to his knees in Tony’s doorway. Tony just barely managed to catch him under the armpits and slow his fall.</p>
<p>	“FRI?” he demands, sounding slightly panicked even in his own ears. “Okay,” he says. “Okay, we’re doing this.”</p>
<p>	Tony deploys the suit to help him carry Peter to his bed. As soon as the boy is settled on the covers, the suit migrates back to the housing unit. </p>
<p>	“Peter is exhibiting an above average temperature, bruised skull, and an array of healing abrasions. Would you like me to contact Doctor Cho?”</p>
<p>	“Yes!” </p>
<p>	Below him, Peter is stirring. </p>
<p>	“Ow,” he mumbles as his eyes open. “Mista Star’! What are ya doing here?” He drags out the “are” like a pirate. </p>
<p>	“You came to me, bud, remember?” he asks, worry increasing drastically. “FRI, what is Cho’s eta?”</p>
<p>	“Fifteen minutes by quinjet, Boss.”</p>
<p>	“Okay,” Tony mutters. “What do you recommend, FRI?”</p>
<p>	“Studies recommend hydration, a cool cloth placed on the neck or chest, and pain medication.”</p>
<p>	Peter stared up at him. One pupil was larger than the other. Tony’s stomach clenched.</p>
<p>	“Does your head hurt, Petey?” he asked, trying to keep his voice soft and unhurried.</p>
<p>	“Yep,” he replied, scrunching his face. </p>
<p>	“Okay, bud, here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to turn off the lights, get you a drink and a cool cloth, and you are going to lay here and stay awake, okay? I need you to stay awake.”</p>
<p>	“‘Kay, Mista Stark.”</p>
<p>	Tony flicked the lights off on his way to the bathroom where he stuck a washcloth under the cold spray of the sink. </p>
<p>	“Who’s awake, FRI?” he asked, ringing it out.</p>
<p>	“Captain Rogers is awake, as well as Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff.”</p>
<p>	“Contact Barton and ask him to bring water and the painkillers labeled “The Kid’s Owwie Juice” please.”</p>
<p>	He hurried back into his bedroom where a distinctly green looking kid was trying to sit up. </p>
<p>	“I’m gonna throw up,” Peter whispered, visibly swallowing back mouthfuls of spit. </p>
<p>	Tony grabbed the trash can from the side of the nightstand and stuck it under the kid’s face. Peter spit into it. Tony set the cloth on the back of the kid’s neck, anticipating the shiver.</p>
<p>	Tony heard the gurgling from the kid’s stomach and knew that vomit was inevitable. </p>
<p>	Called it, he thought when, a few seconds later, Peter spewed into the trash can.</p>
<p>	“Sorry,” Peter moaned, coughing. </p>
<p>	“Uh-uh. No apologies. This is nothing compared to what Rhodey had to help me with in college. That man is a saint, I’ll tell you.” </p>
<p>	Tony shifted, conscious of the fact that he was making it about him as he usually did when he was uncomfortable. His therapist said it was a defense mechanism, but Tony was pretty sure it was just because he was a self centered bastard.</p>
<p>	Peter just laughed, stopping when it made his stomach gurgle again. </p>
<p>	“Blergh,” he said.</p>
<p>	Tony agreed.</p>
<p>	Barton knocked on the door and came in, closing the door silently behind him. </p>
<p>	“What’s going on, Tony?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>	Tony took the meds and water from his outstretched hand. </p>
<p>	“I think Petey-Pie here has a concussion.”</p>
<p>	Peter groaned in conformation. </p>
<p>	“What happened, kid?” Clint asked, laying a cool hand on Peter’s forehead. Peter leaned in to it.</p>
<p>	“E’splosion in the subway,” Peter said blearily, flopping one hand like an explosion. “Two guys gotta bomb. Took it and got out a’the car. Threw it before it blew and got knocked inta the wall.”</p>
<p>	Clint was already backing away, mouthing “on it” by the time Peter finished talking. </p>
<p>	“Doctor Cho is in the elevator, Boss.”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, FRI,” he acknowledged. “An explosion, huh? That’s rough, bud.”</p>
<p>	“Yuh,” Peter agreed, spitting another mouthful of spit and bile.</p>
<p>	Tony realized he was holding the water like an idiot. He contemplated smacking himself in the face while unscrewing the top, but decided against it when Cho came through the door. </p>
<p>	Peter looked up after swishing his mouth and spitting.</p>
<p>	“Hey, Doc,” he greeted.</p>
<p>	“Care to explain?” she asked Tony.</p>
<p>	Tony quickly recapped what Peter had told them. The doc was shaking her head as she checked Peter’s pupils. </p>
<p>	“Did you swing here?” she asked.</p>
<p>	Tony jerked his head to catch the answer.</p>
<p>	Peter nodded miserably. </p>
<p>	“I kept low, jus’ in case.”</p>
<p>	Like that was supposed to make them feel better.</p>
<p>	“The good news-” Cho said, rolling her eyes, “-is that you are going to be just fine. The bad news is that I can’t do anything to help you. Tony, make sure he stays awake for the next hour; he should be safe to sleep after that. Don’t leave him alone until tomorrow morning. Peter, I expect you will feel back to your usual self by that time.”</p>
<p>	Peter nodded miserably. </p>
<p>	Tony stood up and walked Cho to the door.</p>
<p>	“Painkillers every four to six hours, keep an eye on him, keep him away from screens ‘til tomorrow, and take a deep breath. He’s going to be fine, Mr. Stark.”</p>
<p>	Tony glared but followed her instructions. </p>
<p>	She was shaking her head again as she left. Tony couldn’t blame her. </p>
<p>	“Alright, bud,” he said, back to business. “Time for the owwie juice.”</p>
<p>	Peter swallowed the pills obediently, even though he looked like they might make a sudden reappearance. </p>
<p>	“Need me to refresh your wash cloth?” he asked, anxious to make the dazed look Peter had disappear.</p>
<p>	“Yes, please.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, look at you,” Tony congratulated, only half joking. “A full sentence without slurring.”</p>
<p>	Peter set the trash can down and leaned back, not even lifting his legs off the floor. </p>
<p>	Tony sighed; his wit was going to waste. </p>
<p>	“No sleep for you, Petey-Pie,” he said when he exited the bathroom to see the recently concussed boy with closed eyes. </p>
<p>	“Not asleep. Baskin’ in pain meds.”</p>
<p>	Tony snorted. He pressed the spider in the center of the kid’s suit, making quick work of undressing him. Peter started shivering as soon as the cold air touched him. Tony turned down the covers, lifted the kids - quite frankly, smelly - feet and tucked them under. </p>
<p>	“Proof that I love you, kid. I just touched your feet. Enjoy the one time only experience.”</p>
<p>	Peter snorted softly but said nothing, proof of how rough he felt. </p>
<p>	Tony walked around to the other side of the bed and got in beside the kid. </p>
<p>	“Did I ever tell you the story involving a drunk Rhodey, an octopus, and a hot zoo keeper?” Tony was very good at holding people’s interest - almost as good as he was at boring them to sleep.</p>
<p>	“What? No! Tell me!” Peter demanded. “Please,” he added, because he was such a polite little shit. </p>
<p>	“Okay, well, you aren’t hearing it from me, got it?” Peter waved his hand for him to go ahead. “So the drunk part was my fault - obviously. Rhodey can drink with the best of ‘em, but I am - was - better than the best. He bet he could out drink me - I beat him, of course - and one of us, I can never remember who, decided it would be the best idea ever to go to the zoo in broad daylight while drunk off our as- tushes.”</p>
<p>	“Seriously, Mr. Stark? Tushes? You can say ass.”</p>
<p>	“Sh. No swearing for you until you’re thirty five. Anyway, we went to the zoo. I don’t know who decided to let us in, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they were fired for it.”</p>
<p>	Peter let out a funny noise, like he wanted to protest on the zoo employee’s behalf and laugh at the same time.</p>
<p>	“Feeding time had just passed, and Rhodey - dear, brilliant, honeybear - decided to climb up on the ladder to see into the tank.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, <i>no</i>,” Peter groaned.</p>
<p>	“I see you’re a little ahead of me,” Tony laughed. “So he’s on this ladder, looking into the tank trying to find the shark or whatever he thought it was, when all of a sudden, this tentacle just latches onto his arm and pulls him into the water. Apparently, the octopus was still hungry and thought he had brought more food. </p>
<p>“So there is Rhodey, flailing around in the water, shocked sober, when the zookeeper starts yelling at him to get out. I don’t remember much after that, but Rhodey holds true to the fact that they had to bribe the octopus off of him with more fish to this day - not that he likes to speak of it. </p>
<p>“Obviously, we were kicked out and banned for life,” Tony concludes.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Mister Stark. Which zoo was it?”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes were open, looking less uneven by the minute. He had a smile on his face. Peter’s smiles are always contagious.</p>
<p>Tony had such an intense wave of love for this stupid, brilliant, amazing kid that he has to take a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Mister Stark. It was Sea World, wasn’t it?” Peter burst out in quiet giggles, mindful of his head. </p>
<p>“Indeed it was, young grasshopper,” Tony told him. </p>
<p>“Was the octopus okay?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>Tony face-palms. <i>This kid.</i></p>
<p>“Yeah, buddy. The octopus is okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>